Through His Eyes
by Elrond-is-cool
Summary: Boromir's thoughts as he his trying to stop the orcs from taking Pippin and Merry. This is for one of the best characters in LotR. And yet he was ignored completely! This is for Boromir fans, because he rocks!!!


A/N: This is the first in many under appreciated fics. I want to do a fic for every uner appreciated person in LotR, because most of them are really, really cool and yet no one knows because they don't think them important enough. If you have any characters that you want to be writing about, please just say so in a review. Thank you so much for reading!!!  
  
  
  
I blew the horn until I could no more with the bests running upon me. Three bursts for trouble. I only hope that my companions can hear it before the enemy becomes too great. I know that by doing this I am bringing the enemy to me also, although, at this point in time, I don't care. I only care for the halflings' safety. I will see them safe or die trying. That was my thought as I looked up for a split second to see how many were coming towards me. I saw so many that I couldn't even count them. I heard a suspicious sound…like a bow. The first thought in my head was that it was Legolas and the others had come. But then wouldn't I have heard the metal on metal of other swords than mine? And the metal of sword meeting ax? Or was it just Legolas? I looked up again and saw it. I saw the first arrow come at me with such speed that I knew it was shot by an expert bowman.  
  
While I was thinking this, I didn't have time, nor the sense, to doge. The blow hit me in the chest. I little above were the heart is. I stopped for a second in silent pain. I looked up and saw the haflings crying out and turning shocked looks upon me. I look at them and I know that I still must go on, no matter what. I stand up and begin to fight of the gruesome monsters once again. I barely hear a bow pulling back, readying another arrow. My senses are dulled, so that even if I did care, I wouldn't have heard it well anyways. I would die a thousand deaths before anyone could say that Boromir, steward of Gondor, died easily.  
  
I see the next arrow coming at me fast. I don't even try to doge it and it hits me full in the chest. I fall down for a moment. To tired to think. To numb to move. I knew that this would be the end. I then looked up and saw Merry and Pippin in great despair. With orcs running towards them at great speed, it was then that I made a choice. I knew that I was going to die this day, and yet, I wouldn't die without a fight. With a horse cry that was torn from my lips I stand and once again fight the orcs and other bests that dare think they can take the haflings. I see pain flash in the eyes of one of my victims, although I showed no sign that I saw it.  
  
If I was going to die, I was going to take at lest a hundred of these bests with me. I stabbed another orc, who dared try and pass me to get to the halflings. While I was removing the sword, I once again heard the sound of fate in the form of a bowstring. I didn't care. Let him shot me, I was going to get as many as I could before he did though. I heard the string let go and turned around towards the sound. I saw the arrow coming at me, and I knew that this would be THE arrow. The one that would seal my fate.  
  
It hit a part of my body so close to a vital organ, that I fell down to my knees, gasping in pain. So much pain, I didn't know the human body could go through such torment and still be alive. Not for long though. I felt, rather, than saw, my eyes go in and out of focus. I heard Merry and Pippin yelling a war cry in a last desperate attempt to save themselves and avenge my soon to be death. As they came within grabbing range of the monsters Saruman created, they grabbed them at hosted them up on their shoulders.  
  
I sent a silent scream for them to stop, yet I knew that no one heard except me. I kneeled stilly as the evil beings swarmed pass me, two of them up ahead caring Merry and Pippin. I saw a gruesome pair of feet stop in front of me. I turned my eyes upwards and saw my enemy. I looked into his eyes and his jaw twitched as he aimed the bow to my head. I knew that it would be a fast death, but it didn't stop the pain, nor the thought of leaving the fellowship without apologizing for what he had done to Frodo. I thought it would be a horrible to die like this, although I might have reclaimed some of my honor by dieing in a battle against a fordable adversary.  
  
I looked into the monster above me eyes', and right as it was about to let the arrow lose, a being came hurtling from the side. I tried to follow the battle that took place with my eyes, but my head was throbbing to painfully and all I could find out was that the being was Aragorn and he seemed to be wining. I watched through pain-dulled eyes as Aragorn deals the ending blow. I watched as he ran over to me and laid me down. I told him I was sorry and how I had failed. He reassured me that it was not true and that he wouldn't let the White City fall. With my last breath I managed to utter a few last words until I succumbed to the darkness.I knew that everything would be alright. I knew it in my heart.  
  
I came upon a white place when I awoke. I saw many people that I haven't ever seen before and, yet, have heard of. Although only in legends. I walked through the silent forest until I came upon a deep well that ran through the earth. I looked upon it and saw the Fellowship in the debts of the well. I saw their future and their fate in there as well, and I saw what they would do to get there in that position. I saw many other things in the well, also. The one thing that stuck with me in my mind though was the end. The end of our quest and our tragedy. For it did end. For there always is an end. Always.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it!!! Remember to review about who you would like a fic to be and I will dedicate it to you. Thank you again soooo much for even reading! Thank you!!! 


End file.
